Taking Big sis after 10 years of slience
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: " Where did you get that wound". came a voice from behind me i jumped in shock so i spun round to see my big sister in my room i walked towards writing in my note pad " It's nothing why do you care your with T-Bone now. follow my adventures as i heal after the trauma that stopped me from speaking also healing Storm x Ripster Devlin x Streex
1. Chapter 1

Claiming Ripster in my bedroom

Chap 1 Taking Ripster after 10 years of silence after she helps me heal my heart also helping to speak again

(MY POV)

I was only seven when my best friend Danny was murdered by his own father by slicing off his son's head with a Katakana while i lay there on the ground outside his house my back had a x mark wound from the spade that his father had used on me that's when i went to sleep eternal sleep or so i thought somehow i ended up in hell meeting the devil himself a real down to earth guy he said " Hello there newcomer what's your name?."

I tried to speak but looked horrified that i couldn't to his concerned look so i noticed the stick on the ground and made my name to him smiling then i told him who my family was to his eyes going wide with surprise he said " NO WAY YOUR THE LITTLE BROTHER OF THE STREET SHARKS AND THE ONE THAT THE GIRLS ARE MADLY IN LOVE WITH?."

I stood there in shock my sister's had the hots for me i shook my head as the Devil said " They are really famous here we have been watching them from hell for a very long time i am honored to have their little brother here i also saw what happened to your best friend i am sorry here i will give you devil powers free of charge and no strings attached i have a feeling that it will take ten years for you to open up to anyone and also allow yourself to heal also to speak come on i will introduce you to everyone even my parent's before i send you back to the world of the living".

I nodded interested in seeing the underworld or hell as you might call it so as we walked around everyone was staring at me and whispering soon we made it to his house where i was introduced to his parent's his father was like a gentleman which i made a decision on i tapped my new friend on the shoulder and wrote something on a notepad which he nodded and said " Dad could you teach Storm how to be a gentleman?."

His father nodded and said " Sure can son i think it is time for Storm to head back now you will wake up in the hospital my friend don't worry come and see us when you have fully recovered and i will teach you to be a gentlemen alright?."

I nodded so as we were heading back to where i meet him i had an idea of what name to give him he saw me writing something i showed him to him looking shocked i had named him Devlin he said with happy tears " My name is Devlin thank you very much Storm see you later."

(Ripster's Pov)

I was sitting on a chair beside my little brother's hospital bed when i saw his eyes flicker open but he didn't groan which concerned me a great deal but i was happy to see him alive i shouted " EVERYONE GUESS WHO'S AWAKE".

Everyone came rushing in and hugged Storm close Storm hugged everyone back but i saw nothing in his eyes his usual sparky self was gone he saw a news report on TV and went totally silent with horror it was Danny's mother Tara and she was being jailed for life for murdering her son i saw his face as he was shaking like a leaf i asked him " What's wrong Storm?."

Doctor Mark came over and handed him a notepad and pen so he wrote " Tara did not do this".

Shocked gasps echoed from us i asked " If Tara didn't do it then who did?."

He wrote " Lucas did this to Danny and has pinned the blame on Tara."

I looked at him and snapped at him " What the hell Storm Lucas would never do that to Danny he loved Danny."

His face looked beaten so he wrote " OK fine but be advised Tara will not be going to jail if Lucas has his way i bet you didn't know he was beating Danny for hanging out with me bet you didn't know that huh?."

We all stood or sat there in shock at his words until Doctor Mark said " Ha your only saying that mate."

He raised an eyebrow at Doctor Mark then wrote " You have seen the bruises when his mother brought him in but she said that he fell down the stairs or some excuses like that and i thought you were a keen observer Doctor Mark".

Doctor Mark was in total shock and i saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes but it faded completely when Doctor Mark said " I didn't see any bruises on him when he came to see me your stirring up trouble for yourself Storm grow up".

His face turned into one of upset and defeat as Doctor Mark walked off so he looked at the rest of us but his hope were dashed as we all said " Doctor Mark is right Grow up Storm".

With that we all walked up the hospital doors leaving our little brother sitting in the bed looking as though he was going to cry but because of the trauma he had seen he didn't shed any tears or show any emotions at all.

10 Years later

Ripster was walking past Storm's room she saw his door was open it was evening and everyone was getting ready for bed so she peered into his room and saw him getting ready for bed but as Storm turned his back to her he pulled off his T-shirt his bare back was exposed and Ripster gave a quiet gasp when she saw the x wound on his back.

(Storm's POV)

I didn't hear my bedroom door opening but i did get a fright when someone said " What the hell happened to your back Storm?."

I spun round to see Ripster my big sister standing in the doorway i blocked any emotions when i saw her and walked up to her writing " it's nothing why do you care your with T-Bone now".

She gasped at the message tears fell down her face shocking me for the first time in life she replied " T-Bone dumped me for another gene-slammed girl by the name of Amy your my little brother why shouldn't i care?."

I stood there in shock that's when Devlin's voice entered my mind " Now is the time my friend to heal".

I croaked shocking her " H...He Dumped you?."

She nodded smiling with happy tears to hear me speaking again that got to me in every possible way so i sat on the bed with sis following me i croaked out " This X mark Lucas dug a spade into my back when i was hanging out with Danny when i was only seven years old."

Sis looked horrified she whispered " He did that to you are you serious?."

I nodded looking grim and croaked " Touch my back and let the memory flow through you alright?."

She touched my x scar and the memory hit her like a frat train making her eyes well up with tears to me hugging her she croaked out " What happened to Danny Storm?."

Tears suddenly poured down Storm's face so he said i noticed his speech had gotten better ever time he spoke " After he did this to me the last thing i saw before i died was him slicing Danny's head off with a sword i also heard him say " This is on your head Storm all because you have monster's for big sister's."

She sat in shocked silence so she said " So then in the hospital".

I answered " I was telling you guy's the truth i knew something was going to happen to Tara so a few days later i headed back to Tara's house but Danny's body had gone missing and i saw that the front door was open so i went inside where i saw a awful sight lying there dead in a pool of her own blood was Tara and the very same sword that was used to kill Danny was sticking through her body but the house had been emptied i don't know how that had happened so i pelted to the neighbors house and told them to them pelting into the house so i headed to the bank where i discovered that Lucas had emptied the entire bank account out and stopped dealing with them i knew that he had done a runner so i decided to check the internet at the library it was there i found out that he had remarried and is now a politician and has two children in Los angles".

(Ripster's POV)

I sat there in horrified silence then i remembered him saying that he died which he noticed so he chuckled a deep throated chuckle which made me go all warm and fuzzy the first time my little brother's eyes opened for the first time he said " Somehow i ended up waking in the underworld or hell as you might call it i meet the devil himself and may i say this but he isn't the bad guy you lot were made to believe he is a down to earth kind of guy and you lot are famous as the demon's can see all of your heroic adventures from the underworld i meet his parent's a real nice pair they made me feel welcome and his father has been teaching me how to be a gentlemen around you ladies also letting me use his training room as well i even named my new friend Devlin and i must say it suites him very well he also gave me demon form with powers no strings or deals attached that's when i woke back up in the hospital bed i tried to tell you lot the truth even my school mates but no-one was listening to me i loved you and my big sister's you girls won my heart so every night i dream of you girls and me making love to you in my demon form which makes me come awake aroused and aching for you but then i learned that you were T-Bone and the rest of my sister's had guy's of their own and it really hurt more than you could ever know".

(Storm's pov)

Ripster looked shocked then a few minutes later she kissed me on the lips shocking me into silence she whispered take me Storm my sexy demon".

I looked shocked then showed her my demon form to her looking shocked so i said " What do you think beautiful angel?."

She walked around me taking in my toned body she whispered " Strip".

I striped down and my wings came out of my back along with my monster dick making her eyes go wide when my full demon form showed myself but i saw her eyes were for my monster shaft i whispered " Now you angel".

She striped down making me growl in excitement so she walked over her breasts shone in my bedroom light with the color of roses we kissed rather shyly for 2 minutes before breaking the kiss for air staring at each other then we kissed hungrily i lowered Ripster to the bed to her blushing so i looked into her mind and i said " Don't worry darling i will make sure i fit inside your angelic womanhood".

She blushed a pure violet crimson at what i said so i kissed her on the lips then moved down to her neck, i took some time with the raised pink buds on her breasts that were dying to be touched she moaned in an angelic way she whispered to me " Prepare me my sexy demon".

I growled at her words then moved down thew rest of her body so i reached her entrance where i took a deep breathe in at her scent of erection then i lowered myself to her entrance and drank from her using my tongue she cried out in pure erotic agony her body moving up and down on the bed stars flying across her vision she was in pure erotic heaven a plain she had never crossed before right then and there she made the decision that she was going to lose her virginity to the one person who had always been there for her since day one.

She panted " OH STORM MORE THERE I AM GONNA COME".

I growled in pleasure about her reactions to my torture on her then i stuck two clawed fingers in her and she bucked against them her sweetness coating my fingers which i licked then allowed her to lick my two fingers then i lined myself up with her entrance and struck fast and true she cried out in pure erotic pleasure i wanted to continue but my shaft was hard and stuck inside her so i waited allowing her to come back to senses as she was panting love confessions to me while kissing me on the lips so a few minutes later she whispered " Make love to me sexy demon and i will tell you about Streex and Rox's relationship how he left her 2 months into their relationship for another woman".

I looked shocked but then i nodded so i thrust into her womanhood again to her crying out in pure bliss i moved to her breasts again while i thrusting into her and suckled them to her moaning in pure erotic bliss she was in heaven she gasped and moaned in pleasure she said " Storm a little to the right if you please?."

I smiled and moved to the right the both of us gasped in pure blissful pleasure it was unlike anything i had ever done before with anyone and it was only going to be Ripster my one and only i whispered to her " Your an angel hunny a beautiful queen of the angel world i love as my demon soulmate."

She moaned to me " I love you too my sexy ass demon male now hump me like never before i want to feel a man's sperm inside my womb".

Soon i had pinned her to the bed ridged with sweat we both kissed again then i thrust into her again she threw her head back as a scream of pure erotic pleasure surged through her as i filled with hot, thick wads of sperm combined with her own climax was pure bliss i collapsed into her panting hard she looked at me and whispered " Let's get some sleep as i have a great plan to humiliate T-Bone how about a camp out in the woods tomorrow night just us couples and i have an ideal male for Streex does Devlin have anyone at the moment by the way?."

The look on my face shocked her i sat up on the bed so she asked " Did i say something wrong?."

I said " Devlin has dated all the girls in the underworld but they dumped him for some other sexier guy than him and it hurt real bad the camp out idea is good though would you be willing to help educate Devlin in Earth ways and DVDs as there is no schools in the underworld."

Ripster looked shocked at this info and her eyes softened so she smiled and said " Of course i would be happy to educate Devlin in earth ways so could you ask if he wants to come to his first ever camp out?."

I smiled and said " Sure i will ask him tomorrow let's sleep now my love my sexy angel".

With that we pulled the blanket's over us and sleep overtook us wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking big sis after 10 years of silence

Chapter 2 Devlin meets the Street Sharks at a camp out and falls in love with Streex

Next morning Storm woke feeling rather Uneasy so he asked " How was mum and dad during the time i couldn't speak hunny?."

Ripster looked down and said " They had to go through counseling as trying to help you almost cost them their marriage also Jab is going out with Slammu".

I nodded so we went for breakfast where i saw my parent's and my sister's who looked up so i said " Hi everyone".

Gasps resonated from them including Storm parent's Bends and Summer who looked like she was ready to burst into tears which storm had noticed so he strolled up and held her and whispered "I'm home mama, Papa".

Summer broke down crying in happiness at hearing her son's voice even Bends who hugged Storm close followed by Streex, Jab and Slammu so Ripster said " we are having a camp out in the woods tonight and Storm has an errand to run get your sleeping bags and cans of beer or butter beer from the fridge alright?."

Streex nodded sadly she would have to see Rox and that slut Maria again little did she know she would fall for Devlin who was the perfect boy for her.

Soon as Storm had put his mother's sleeping form on the couch he vanished in a pillar of fire along with Ripster who he allowed to come along.

In Hell/underworld

" YO DEVLIN YOU HERE". Called Storm from outside his parent's house a few seconds later the door opened and a little kid appeared and squealed with delight when he saw Ripster " He pelted back inside shouting " Unca Devlin Storm has brought the leader of the street sharks to see us".

A few moments later Devlin was at the door he didn't look happy he had the look of someone crying so he invited them in he said " My latest date has dumped me for my buddy Mark next door said i was too soft and not bad ass enough for her liking".

Ripster said " I'm very sorry to hear that Devlin but we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us tonight as we are camping out under the stars tonight and i have a perfect plan to humiliate T-Bone my former boyfriend if you are in of course and also i have decided to take you under my wing and educate you in all earth ways and even get an education just like Storm if your parent's are alright with this for you living on earth with us.

Devlin looked happy to get out of the underworld for a while he had seen what had happened between T-Bone and Ripster and he nodded smirking at the idea so his parent's came in so Storm asked them the same thing to Devlin's parent's to look happy they said " Of course Devlin is more than welcome to live with you guy's as he is getting fed up here and earth looks a lot more interesting from here so Devlin pack your stuff you are living on earth now get to it everyone should be at the camp site by now".

At the campsite location

Everyone was unpacking when Storm, Ripster and they saw a new guy with them came strolling up to them Storm saw T-Bone and his new bird together talking by the fire he saw Streex sitting alone he called " Hey sis come over and say hello to my friend Devlin".

Streex and Devlin blushed when they saw each other which Rox had seen and he didn't look happy so Devlin strolled over to her and sat down beside her on the log and happily engaged Streex in friendly conversation asking her what it was like to be a super hero and how evil Paradigm was to many people.

(T-Bone's POV)

Something had changed in Ripster from the moment i dumped her for Amy seeing her sitting with Storm chatting away happily that's when Bends came driving up with cases of Beer and Butter beer to us cheering also with a radio so we all set our tents up i was wanting to know about Devlin as he was the new guy here so i strolled over to him and said " Hi newbie where are you from?."

Devlin gave me the cold shoulder only saying " My name is Devlin and where i am from doesn't concern a worthless shitbag who hurts one girls feelings and dates another girl just to get back at her from talking about Paradigm and Storm all the time now get lost".

That had everyone's attention even Amy's who eyes widened in fear when she saw him which Devlin had noticed but he shrugged and went back to talking to Streex leaving me totally shocked at what he said i saw Storm and Ripster had seen what had happened and were cackling madly at what Devlin had said i snarled at Devlin and stormed off towards Storm and said " Who the hell does that guy think he is anyway?."

Storm smirked and said " ATTA boy Devlin well he is the Devil your girlfriend is quite afraid of by the way she saw Devlin just now and where he comes from the underworld now leave me and my angel alone please T-Bone i am feeling a bit porno just now".

I stared at Ripster who took his hand and walked away leaving me standing there shocked she threw a blanket to the ground catching everyone's attention's she said " You don't know this everyone but me and Storm are now together since last night and you don't mind if we have "sex just now" do you guy's?"

The hurt look on my face made her to my horror smile evilly so i walked to my tent and said " Night everyone come on Amy".

Amy said " Goodnight everyone huh where is Devlin and Streex?."

(Devlin's POV)

I had asked Streex to come on a walk as i had seen the hurt look when she saw Rox and Maria together so i decided to talk to her about it so i asked her " You and Rox were together weren't you?."

She smiled a real sad smile that made my anger rise and my inside's turn she said " We were together for about two months what i didn't know was that he was seeing Maria behind my back then 2 months later he dumped me saying " Your not that sexy, cute or have an attractive body i found someone better goodbye".

I stood there staring at her while she was saying this with tears falling down her beautiful sexy face so i said " You know what i see when i stare at you Streex?."

She looked at me so i said " When i see you i see a angel that is beautiful, drop dead sexy, goddess like, with a goddess body that needs a gentleman touch and to me is a star that lights up the night".

(Streex's POV)

I stared at him while blushing i said "You mean that or are you leading me on?."

He walked over and stood in front of me and kissed me on the lips shocking me into silence i wrapped my arms around him as his arms wrapped around my waist then we broke the kiss for air staring at each other he said " I have to tell you something about myself or rather show you".

Dark red wings sprouted from his back as he changed into the devil shocking me he said " By the way also Storm has the same powers as me with no strings attached as what happened to Danny was true all of it and also i.. i love you Streex".

I gasped at him then jumped into his arms and whispered " Let's humiliate Rox when we get back i want you in me prove to me that you mean what you said about me do we have a deal my love?."

He whispered " Anything for you my love let's go back i think Ripster's plan to humiliate T-Bone worked like a charm you didn't tell me that Slammu and Jab were in a relationship with each other?."

End of Povs

Back at camp Ripster was panting hard moaning with pleasure as Storm had entered his shark lover on the blanket when Jab said " Oh big sister of mine?."

they looked over and saw her doing Slammu so Ripster moaned " Yes ah ah what is it Jab?."

Jab said " Would you lend that sexy handsome guy of yours for a bit the reason is that Slammu has been using the vibe i got for her a lot today and i believe she deserves something nice while i got something from our tent if that is alright?."

(Ripster's POV)

I smiled then whispered something to Storm to his smile he came out of me and Jab and Slammu's eyes boggled when they saw my man's monster member Jab said " Whoa there sis you had that in you thats crazy i can't believe he fit inside you".

He came over and lowered himself onto Slammu and said " Oh don't worry sexy babes I'll fit you get your errand done while i will keep this angelic angel busy".

I noticed Rox and Maria were staring at my man's monster shaft as though they were agreeing with Jab at this until Streex and Devlin came strolling over and asked " Got room for another sex couple?."

The look on Rox's face was shocked then he shouted over in a sneering voice " Ha don't make me laugh".

His face turned to pure horror when Streex and Devlin kissed then Devlin undid Streex's blouse like a lover which confirmed to Streex that what Devlin said to her was true she whispered " I love you Devlin".

He whispered " i love you too Streex".

With clothing fully removed Devlin summoned a blanket from nowhere and placed it on the ground beside mine and Jab's blanket.

(Streex's Pov)

I was lowered to the blanket blushing gently to Devlin's smile OH MY GOD THIS MAN WAS A GOD he gently lowered himself onto me blushing as well i realized that this was Devlin's first time as well i whispered " Prepare my entrance for your sexiness my bad ass demon lover".

He was shocked at what i said but he smiled wide just as Slammu gave a pure cry of pleasure making the both of us look around to see Jab had returned from her tent and she had bought a toy shaft we also saw Storm had returned to Ripster and was making love to her while the radio played romantic music in the background i gasped in pleasure Devlin was kissing my breasts he whispered to me " Your body is beautiful Streex everything about you is pure sexy Rox lost a goddess when he dumped you".

Rox had tears in his eyes he pelted away to his tent and zipped it shut shocking Maria in silence the two of us smirked so he reached my entrance he whispered " I am going to lick your entrance alright?."

I smiled then gasped in pure erotic pleasure as Devlin was licking my entrance i panted " OH MY SEXY DEMON FASTER DON'T STOP".

He didn't stop and he gave my entrance one last lick and i released into his mouth which he swallowed then he thrust into my womanhood i cried out in pure bliss he stopped looking worried but i smiled and said " I am alright my love don't worry just let me adjust to you sexiness alright?."

He growled at what i said so we waited for a bit then i said " OK Devlin you can move".

He growled at me again then thrust into me taking my virginity he was thrusting in and out of me the both of us panting in pleasure he suddenly pulled me onto his legs then his hands moved to my hips grabbed them and then thrust down to myself crying out in pure pleasure i moaned to him " OH MY GOD DEVLIN I LOVE YOU HARDER, FASTER IMPREGNATE ME".

He stopped staring at me he whispered "Streex are you sure we are ready for children we only just got together?."

(Devlin's pov)

She smiled then lowered herself down to me panting in pleasure she whispered in my ear " I choose you as my male and partner i think you make a dam good father as you are kind, gentle and also caring does that sum up what i think about you and why i want to have children with you?."

I stared at her with happy tears in my eyes i kissed her on the lips our conversation had caught everyone's attention i pushed gentle onto the blanket still inside her then whispered " I am going to go full force on you OK it will hurt but if you give yourself to me you will not feel it my love once we do this we will become a breeding pair and also soul bonded my memories will flow into you and your memories will flow into me bonding us together as one person so what do you say?."

Her hands intertwined with mine she smiled and said " I don't care about that as you will be making love to me and only me".

He smiled then thrust fully into me the both of us panting hard she growled at me to me returning the growl and suddenly her memories flowed into me.

Devlin's soul bonded to Streex's memories

M...MY HANDS AHH yelled Becky as she began to transform into streex she was the first to transform into a street shark then the scenes changed to when she was younger having fun with her sister's with their parent's watching from the background her father whispered in a sexy way " The kids are fully busy".

her mother purred and pulled her father down the hall to the living room where he enveloped her mouth in his in a rush he tore her clothes to ribbons to her doing the same unaware that Becky and her sisters were watching from the outside the living room window then the scenes changed again to the terrible day her mother died of Leukemia and seeing fighting Paradigm since then.

Streex's soul bonded to Devlin's memories

We saw a young Devlin having fun outside his parents house while being watched by the other kids who were talking to themselves and each other then we see Devlin learning how to be a gentleman from his father and also the drills of treating a lady by his mother then Devlin dating the girls one girl in particular stood out and it was Amy who was dating T-Bone and all the other doomed relationships then the scenes changed to that fateful meeting between Devlin and Storm at 7 years old and the crazy adventures they had together seeing Devlin cheering for the street sharks at another victory and feeling the shock waves as the place they saved was covered in a powerful green light in the underworld then the scenes blended together as one sealing Devlin and Streex together as one.

Devlin was nearing his limit and so was Streex the both of them were panting hard in erotic pleasure he pinned Streex to the blanket their body's ridged with sweat he whispered " I love you Streex or can i call you Becky?."

She panted back " I love you too Devlin and yes you can call me either Becky or Streex i love you".

He thrust into her again and they both cried out in pure bliss as he reached her core and filled it and held himself there her climax burst forth like shooting stars and an egg had been traveling down inside her meet with his sperm and connected with it making her pregnant he collapsed beside her panting hard he whispered " Oh my god i can't believe i did that with you i couldn't be more happy come here sexy goddess".

He pulled her gently onto him so that she was lying in the crook of his neck he whispered " i will never leave you alone or abandon you for someone else Streex i promise you that so let's get some sleep you look tired."

Streex smiled then kissed him on the lips then he summoned another blanket so that they fell asleep dreaming of what the future will bring them.


	3. Chapter 3

Claiming Ripster in my bedroom

Chap 3 Storm helps a dying lady give birth to her daughter but the lady dies so Storm adopts her baby girl named Lana

Storm was wondering what good deed to do today when his mother asked his to go shopping for some supplies and food as Devlin was eating like Trojan and also Streex as she had surprised him by showing him her pregnancy test to a him hugging her happy to be a father so Storm headed off towards the shops he noticed a lady breathing hard but he thought nothing of it as he thought she was a runner so after shopping he had just headed out of the shop when the lady collapsed making him drop his shopping to help her.

Thats when he saw the knife wound but he saw she was in labor when the people who knifed her came running with knifes saying " Kill the brat the brat must die and the mother".

Storm said " Don't worry ma'am i will take care of these people right away."

With that he turned around and attacked the people with knifes and sent them packing but he was sporting a cut on his face when the woman howled in pain as her contractions were getting bad so he picked her up and said " Don't worry i will get you to the hospital now breathe thats it now push push".

So with Doctor Mark he was busy on his rounds when Storm came bursting in to the hospital with a pregnant lady with a knife wound and he howled the place down so the lady was whisked away in a hurry Mark took care of Storm's cut so he said " Get on the horn with your rents alright i will see to the lady alright?."

Storm nodded so he phoned home which his mother picked up the phone and said " Hello who's calling?."

Storm said " It's me mom i am at the hospital".

Summer shrieked " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOSPITAL WE ARE COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW STAY RIGHT THERE".

Storm put the phone down and he barley had wait five minutes before he saw his mother came rushing towards him with everyone bringing up the rear Ripster saw the plaster on his cheek and demand he tell her what happened so he told them what had happened to her and Streex to look shocked so i said " I just hope the lady and the baby pull through she had a really bad knife wound.

(My Pov)

After i had said that a loud scream of pain came from the delivery room where the lady had been rushed into made me jump out of my skin even the others then a lower scream followed suite making me smile in relief so Mark came out of the room and said " Lorna want's to talk to you Storm".

I went inside the delivery room with Ripster to see Lorna lying in the bed holding her little baby in her arms she looked up to see me she smiled and said " Nice to meet you Storm my name is Lorna...".

She suddenly started to barf up blood rivers of it making me snatch the baby out of her arms with Doctor Mark and several nurses so i took the baby outside the room and had a look at the baby and saw it was a baby girl i said " Hello there little lady you are really beautiful also cute".

Ripster looked smitten with the little baby she said " Oh she is so cute Storm i can't wait to have a family of our own".

Mark came out looking sad then said " I'm sorry Storm Lorna passed away heavy internal bleeding the knife wound was very deep and it severed one of her lungs I'm sorry Storm".

I was shocked then i simply howled in misery with Ripster hugging me she whispered " You did the right thing hunny by bringing her to the hospital but i am wondering what the future will be for this little lady she will have to go to an orphanage".

I snarled " Like hell is she going to that place i am adopting her as my own daughter".

(Ripster's pov)

I gasped at this and said " Y..you mean that we can have a family hunny?."

He pulled me and the baby close staring into her electric blue he whispered " I mean every word i hate to see this beauty harmed in any way in the orphanage we are going to start now with you my little angel".

Summer came over with the rest and said " Squeal i can't believe it i am gonna be an aunt hi there what are you going to call her Storm?."

He said " I am gonna call her Lana Lana Bolton".

I blushed like a lady to Mark smiling so we filled in the forms and took little Lana home where we got the cot that Sword used to sleep as a baby and we all went to bed making sure to feed Lana during the night wondering what new adventures awaited us


	4. Chapter 4

Claiming Ripster in my bedroom

Chap 4 Devlin's stuck up big brother and Sister comes for a visit which annoys Devlin

Devlin's stuck up big brother and Sister who were named David and Sabrina where wondering where their little victim was so they asked their parent's "Hey mum, dad where is Devlin may i ask?."

Their mother who was named Saffron said " Oh Devlin is living on Earth with his pregnant girlfriend Streex who is one of the street sharks and Sword as well who is in a relationship with Ripster the leader of the street sharks and is teaching Devlin earth ways and getting him an education".

The look on their faces was priceless so they stormed out of the house and David was not happy he snarled " HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE DEVLIN HAS A FAMILY NOW WITHOUT US KNOWING AND HAS A STREET SHARK AS A GIRLFRIEND COME ON LET'S MAKE DEVLIN'S LIFE A MISERY FOR SHOWING US UP HOW ABOUT WE STAY THERE FOR 2 WEEKS".

Their father overheard them so he contacted Devlin saying " Son your big brother and sister are coming to ruin your life for two weeks be ready."

Devlin was busy brushing his teeth when his father's voice entered his mind making snarl angrily making Streex come into the bathroom saying " What's wrong hunny what has got you so upset?."

Devlin said " My dad just contacted me saying that my big brother and sister are coming to ruin my life for two weeks as mum has told them about you and me so they are going to ruin my life for showing them up they are coming for two weeks".

Streex gave an angry snarl in response to what her boyfriend had said then winched as the baby kicked making Devlin come over and stroked her belly making her purr in contentment so they went into the kitchen where Devlin drew Storm to one side and said " Dad just contacted me and told me that my big brother and sister are coming to spend two weeks with us just to humiliate me for showing them up so be prepared alright?."

Storm looked pissed off which Ripster asked what was up so Storm said " Well Devlin's big brother and sister are coming here for two weeks just to humiliate Devlin just like they always and i had to stand up for him which pissed them off all the time."

Just then a loud bang sounded from the kitchen and two very unwelcome voices sounded " Well well hello Streex or should i say slut dump Devlin now or i will make his life hell".

Suddenly David got punched into the wall making Sabrina back off in shock she gasped at Devlin who had bulging muscles and a lean shape she helped David up who looked shocked as she did she smiled at Devlin only for Devlin to smack her clean on the face shocking her completely he said " No way am i dating a stuck up slut like you sister so get that idea out of your pathetic head i am not letting you ruin my life while you are staying here for two weeks oh and by the way harm my girl and David will be killed in front of you understand?."

Her face went pure pale like her brother so they vanished off somewhere but Devlin clearly wasn't caring as he had made his side of things clearly he walked over to Streex and held her saying " Are you alright my love?."

She nodded purring at her boyfriends bad ass ways so with David and Sabrina were sitting in the park looking shocked beyond belief so David said " I can't believe he said that to you he really has changed i think we better go and say sorry to him what's the matter Sabrina?"

Sabrina shocked him by kissing him on the lips saying " I love you David when he said that i was scared that he would go through with it you are my whole world".

David returned the kiss and went back to Devlin's and totally shocked Devlin by saying sorry but seeing them holding hands made Devlin smile so everyone had a great two weeks before heading home looking happy to getting to know their little brother and admitting feelings for each other


	5. Chapter 5

Claiming Ripster in my bedroom

Chap 5 Streex gives birth to a baby girl named Rose but meeting the wife of Danny's killer who informs her husband

It has been several months since Streex discovered she was pregnant with Devlin's baby so here she was with Devlin at the baby clinic with Streex lying on the bench with some liquid for Ultra sound on her stomach to see if the baby is healthy and there couple of seconds later the baby was in full colour on the screen so the nurse said with delight " Well well looks like someone is having a baby girl congrats you too".

They were excited so they thanked the doctor very much so back at the house everyone was cheering for them so Storm had an idea so he said " I think it is time for Streex to meet your parent's Devlin they will be super excited to be grandparent's when you tell them the good news".

So Streex held Devlin''s hand and they teleported in a flash of fire to the underworld where Devlin showed Streex around to loads of whisper's from people who were walking past so they arrived at Devlin's house and knocked to Devlin's mum and dad appearing at the door and squealed with happiness to see Streex one of the street sharks so they invited them in but they were cheering with delight when Streex announced she was pregnant with Devlin's baby and it was a girl they said " OH I can't wait to be a grandparent's oh someone is at the door."

At the front door was one of Devlin's exes Samantha who was livid with fury at something or someone and that was Streex so she came in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Devlin and her eyes widened with horror when she saw Streex she screamed " HOW DARE YOU BRING HER HERE ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING I CAME HERE BEACUSE I HEARD YOU WERE A BADASS NOW AND NOW I FIND YOUR WITH SOMEONE THIS SHARK".

Devlin said rather cross like " This is Streex of the Street Sharks and we are a mated pair and Streex is pregnant with my child is that a problem for you and no I am not dating you ever so tell the rest of the girls that tag along with you now get lost".

Samantha looked shaken beyond belief and she wasn't the only one all the girls were shaking with horror and grief that upon hearing Devlin had become badass they had hoped he would date one of them but it wasn't meant to be so they legged it with Samantha in the lead crying her eyes out so Streex and Devlin had a wonderful time at Devlin's parent's house soon it was time for them to go so Streex said " Thank you very much for today and I hope you will come and see Rose when she is born".

Devlin's parent's wouldn't miss meeting their granddaughter for the world as it was their first time as grandparent's and for Devlin it was his first time being a dad so he said to Streex " I don't know how to be a dad Streex you going to have to forgive me frequently on that subject".

NINE MONTHS LATER

It was coming up to December 24th which was Xmas eve when Streex's water's broke to her howling the place down so she was rushed to hospital where she was rushed in by the doctors and nurses with Devlin in his wisdom decided to stay outside to give Streex privacy to give birth in peace so he phoned everyone and they came rushing in and a blast of fire appeared out of thin air and Devlin's parent's appeared when a loud cry of pain sounded from the delivery room it was Streex's howl of pain at first then a lower high pitch wail of a cry sounded this made everyone relax so Devlin went inside where he found his love lying in the bed with white linen sheets and in her arms was his little girl Rose she was the spitting image of Streex but she had Devlin's red eyes when she glanced up at him.

Devlin's prov

" My love" i said sitting in the chair next to the bed staring at my daughter with pride in my eyes with tears of course as a father there was another occupant in with Streex a woman by the name of Water she said " Oh she is cute little daughter you have there what is her name may i ask?."

i said " Her name is Rose and she is my daughter my name is Devlin here comes Storm and Ripster with their daughter Lana and the rest of the crew hey guy's".

Water's pov

I smiled at this but then seeing Storm i froze on the spot as i was sent here by my husband to check to see if Storm was dead or not so when everyone headed home so while Streex and Rose was sleeping i immediately phoned my husband who picked up the phone i said " Hunny i don't know how to tell you this but somehow Storm is alive".

My husband roared in fury " WHAT THAT BRAT IS STILL ALIVE HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE I WILL SEND KILLERS TO KILL STORM ONCE AND FOR ALL THANK YOU MY LOVE COME HOME NOW".

I nodded then making sure no one saw me or heard i slipped out of the window into the night heading home to my husband.

end of prov's

so it will be a dangerous time for everyone but Storm and Devlin are no pushover's and are ready to fight to defend the people they care about


End file.
